


Morning Comes

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning comes swiftly in the desert and they have a long way to go before they meet back up with Ghoul and Kobra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



> Written for mizubyte's [Ray Toro - Guitar God](http://mizubyte.livejournal.com/192408.html) comment meme - in celebration of Ray Toro's 34th birthday.
> 
> Prompt: Jet Star/Party Poison, morning comes swiftly in the desert
> 
> Quick and dirty beta by Lucifuge5, because she is awesome that way.

Morning comes swiftly in the desert and they have a long way to go before they meet back up with Ghoul and Kobra.

Jet is sound asleep next to the remnants of the fire and he shivers a little in his sleep, despite the extra jacket Party covered him with. It makes Party frown, seeing how much weight Jet's lost in the last few months. Jet has always been a solid, broad presence, but now he's lean, too lean.

Finding enough rations, enough water, enough gasoline; it's been a struggle lately. Too many times now they're coming back empty-handed from raids and Party's concerned. They're starting to push further east, into the unexplored Zones, scavenging, trying to survive. It's dangerous and risky. It's working for them so far, but Party still worries.

It's his job to worry, just like it's Jet's job to keep them centered and grounded. Jet keeps them going, makes them _believe_.

Party couldn't be who he is without Jet.

Kneeling down close to Jet, Party watches him for a while as the dawn slowly lightens the world, chasing away the shadows on Jet's face, leaving behind scruffy stubble and dust. It's been a while since they've had a chance to wash, but Party finds Jet beautiful.

He lets Jet sleep as long as he can, but the sun's getting higher in the sky and they've got to get going. "Hey, baby," he says softly, leaning down to drop a kiss against Jet's lips. "Time to get up." Party brushes back some of Jet's unruly hair, smiling as he yawns and rubs at his eyes.

"Gotta keep running," Jet murmurs, sitting up.

"You know it, motor baby," Party replies, running his thumb across Jet's lips before kissing him lingeringly. "You know it."

-fin-


End file.
